Elena and Jenna
The relationship between Jenna Sommers and Elena Gilbert was occasionally difficult, but very loving. Jenna was Elena's adoptive aunt and legal guardian. Early History Jenna was Elena's aunt. After Elena's and Jeremy's parents died in a car crash, she became their legal guardian. Elena and Jenna were always honest with each other. Jenna had considered turning down taking care of Elena and Jeremy, but decided to do so in the end. Season One Jenna has trouble taking care of her teenage niece and nephew, but knowing that Elena was more mature, she usually left her to her own business. Jenna approved of Stefan for Elena, but was completely clueless to the real relationship between the two. Elena was supportive to Jenna on her break up with Logan Fell who turned out to be a vampire. Jenna later started dating Elena's history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. In Bloodlines, Jenna and Elena talk about Logan returns. Jenna worries that Elena has not come home, after Elena calls her telling that she spend the night at Bonnie's. Later after Elena finds out from Stefan that she is adopted she confronts Jenna about and ask why she didn't tell her about, saying I thought we were closer then that. Later Elena gives Jenna some perfume filled with vervain so that she can't be compelled by vampires for her protection. In Fool Me Once Elena asks Jenna if she found more info about her birth parents and she tells Elena that Alaric's wife was named Isobel and she died. Jenna then gives Elena address of a young woman Trudie Peterson who was as a friend of Isobel. In Miss Mystic Falls Jenna helps Elena get ready for the Founder's Day Gala by doing her hair and telling her how pround her mother would be of her. At the dance Jenna asks and wonders why Elena is dancing with Damon and not Stefan. In Founder's Day, Jenna helped prepare Elena in her outfit for the parade. That night, Katherine Pierce posed as Elena in front of Damon Salvatore. They kissed and were caught by Jenna who told Katherine, thinking she was Elena, to come inside. Season Two Jenna, of course, disapproves of Damon's company near Elena due to that kiss. In Memory Lane Elena attends Jenna's BBQ and discovers that Jenna was best friends with Mason Lockwood. In Plan B, Jenna was compelled by Katherine to stab herself and this lead to Elena breaking up with Stefan, as she feared for Jenna's safety as well as the rest of her friends and family. She is later seen in By the Light of the Moon, inviting Elijah into her home; unaware of him being a vampire. When Jenna started having problems with Alaric due to 's return, she was heartbroken and devastated that Elena knew she was alive. She was even shocked to discover that Isobel was Elena's biological mother. Not trusting Elena, she left the house to stay at a dorm in the University, but when she returned, , possessing Alaric's body, got into an argument about vampires. Stefan revealed who he was to Jenna to frighten her away from the area and called Elena to talk to her. Jenna, undoubtedly in shock, tries to adjust to the new change in her life, but it is short-lived. Klaus forced Katherine to call Jenna and fool her into believing she was Elena to lure hr out of the house. As soon as she had, Klaus took her, fed her his blood, and killed her. As a vampire, Jenna was frightened of being a failure as a guardian, but Elena assured her that she did a good job and that she, Elena, was the one who failed. Elena tried to convince Klaus to release Jenna, but her pleas were fruitless. Jenna was killed in the ritual, leaving Elena, shocked, angry, distraught, heartbroken and devastated. Having lost her adoptive parents, biological parents, and her aunt, Elena doesn't know how to cope, but she is grateful to have Jeremy. Elena and her friends attend a private funeral for Jenna and John. Elena, after laying down a rose on their graves, begins to cry. Quotes Season One :Jenna: Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental? :Elena: Depends where you're going. :Jenna: Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down? :Elena: Sexy stewardess. Boozy housewife. :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- :Jenna: Him. The news guy, also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls ? :Elena: Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute. :Jenna: He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that? :-- Family Ties. ---- :Jenna: You and Stefan? Update? :Elena: He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn’t matter. He’s leaving, moving away. :-- The Turning Point. ---- :Jenna: No so excited that we have another month oh these founder’s day events. :Elena: Don’t tell me about it. :-- Under Control. ---- :Elena: Thanks for helping me. :Jenna: Don’t thank me until you’re sure your hair isn’t gonna burn off. :Elena: You know I remember when my mom and I were first planning for this, she was excited. :Jenna: So were you if I recall. :-- Miss Mystic Falls. ---- :Elena: Ouch, this dress hurts. :Jenna: Suck it in baby. :-- Founder's Day. Season Two :Jenna: Elena, I came as soon as I get you message. How is John? :Elena: Where have you been? :Jenna: At the fire department, I deferred a report. I told you earlier. :-- The Return. ---- :Jenna: Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine. :Elena: The doctors said that you have to take it easy. :-- Masquerade. ---- :Elena: I think so. :Jenna: If I go to bed right now, there's a chance I'll wake up hangover-free. :-- The House Guest. ---- :Jenna: You knew she was still alive? Rick? John? Did they know? :Elena: I can explain everything, Jenna. :Jenna: No. :Elena: No. Jenna, please. :-- Know Thy Enemy. ---- :Elena: I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything! :Jenna: No, Elena... I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy. :-- Klaus. ---- Gallery tumblr_m3oljcsOfG1qg42bko1_500.png tumblr_m5md3qiLz01r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_m5pa1qpDvO1qc2bymo1_500.png tumblr_m5pa1qpDvO1qc2bymo2_500.png tumblr_los129r1Vu1qeysf2o1_500.png :Jenna: The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian, you know what my first thought was? Isn't there someone else who can do this? :Elena: Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all of that. :Jenna: It's just the thought that I almost passed up taking care of you. :Elena: But you didn't. You put your entire life on hold to help us. :-- The Sun Also Rises. : See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Characters